what do i do?
by charlotteicewolf77
Summary: Tala comes home sick one night, what will Julia do? And how is Boris involved in all of this?  image from /?p 2514
1. Chapter 1

WHAT DO I DO?

DISCLAIMER= I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW, FLAMES WELCOME.

**Julia's POV**

**The night everything kicked off started off like every other night. I was watching the TV waiting for Tala to return home after work. He's got a job as a digger with some company. They work him into the ground, any extra jobs going are given to Tala. I said once that he'd drop down dead with all the work they throw at him, he agreed but said he didn't mind. The job's crap but it pays well, plus all the overtime Tala takes on and we're quite comfortable. I pull my own weight too. I'm never ever going to be some suburban house wife doing cooking and cleaning! I teach kids acrobatics at the gym a couple of times a week and occasionally I show them new BeyBlade moves too. Anyways back to the story:**

**So I was waiting for Tala to come home and when he did arrive he looked absolutely crap.**

"**You shouldn't do as much overtime." I told him as we cuddled on the sofa.**

"**Crap as the work is the money's good and I don't mind. If no one else wants to do extra work it's more money for us." Same old argument again.**

"**The money doesn't matter Tal, _you_ do. I don't want to get a call one day to find out you've died of exhaustion or something."**

"**Like I'd ever leave you without saying goodbye." He said, nuzzling my hair.**

"**Still you should have an early night. It's Sunday tomorrow, no work, nothing. Just the two of us together."  
>Tala was reluctant but I did actually manage to get him to go sleep early. When I went into the bedroom after getting changed he was already fast asleep, I didn't wake him, just stared at him. That's the thing about my boyfriend, he's never known innocence but whenever he's asleep his face holds an expression of such innocence and peace it's beautiful. Yet he never once looks like that when he's awake, never ever. Eventually I fell asleep too, dreaming of the love of my life.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

When I woke up the next morning I could tell something was wrong just by looking at Tala. His face was deathly pale and covered in sweat. I put my hand on his forehead and checked his temperature, it was dangerously high. I wondered whether I should wake him or not, I mean he was obviously real sick and needed medicine. But he also needed to rest. Eventually I decide to wake him up.

"Tala? Tala wake up, c'mon. wake up" he groans and cracks his eyes open a fraction.

"Julia? Hey."

"Hey." I reply, "You alright?"

"Hnn. Feel like crap, but I'll be alright." He starts to sit up but then he starts to sway and his eyes become sort of cloudy. I quickly grab him by the shoulder and make him lie flat again. "Whoa Tal, take it easy. You've got a high fever, calm down or you'll get sicker."

"I'll be OK. Don't worry." So bloody stubborn sometimes I wanna scream!

"Whether you think you think you'll be ok or not is beside the point. The fact is you wont if you work yourself into the ground so you're resting. Got it?"

"I don't have a choice do I?" Tala asks me.

"Dammit lover-boy you are so right."

"Women. Always in charge." He mutters, but he still goes back to sleep. I have him wrapped round my little finger.

In the afternoon I go back to check on Tala; he's still asleep looking so peaceful despite his fever. It's almost heartbreaking to wake him up but I have to so he can have some medicine. He'll get even more sick if he doesn't. I wake Tala and give him he pills, he seems fine until all of a sudden he just starts coughing violently and puking everywhere. Then he just fell backwards and fainted. At that moment I'm shit scared who wouldn't be? And something that's been niggling at the back of my mind suddenly appears. Tala cant get sick. The stuff Boris put into his brain and the chemicals injected into his blood prevent him from getting ill entirely. He even said once that the only way he could get sick was if he was poisoned.

Tala had been poisoned, but why. And by who?

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tala's POV

God I feel like shit. Really crappy like I got my insides torn out, stuffed into a blender, chopped up then put back in the wrong way. I see Julia looking worried as hell and I wonder what I'm going to tell her. After all I'm not supposed to be able to get sick, she knows that. She also knows that the only way I can get sick is if I was poisoned. Great, if she finds out she wont be safe one bit. If Julia finds out then her life wont be worth a dime.

Boris poisoned me. Not directly, he's too smart to do that. He got a couple of his henchmen and one of the scientists to corner me on the way home from work. They injected me with something, I don't know what but it was a bunch of chemicals. It'll kill me they said, slowly but surely I'll die a painful death. Apparently it'll stop me talking, eating, moving. Then breathing. I'll leave without saying goodbye to Julia. Boris' final act of revenge, making me break my promise to her.

And the worst part is that there's an antidote. The scientist even showed me and guess where he put that little jar? That bastard removed a brick from this little stone wall in the field and hid it behind that.

I don't want to die, I haven't for a long time now. Not since I got together with Julia. I've got to tell her before I cant talk, before I die.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: sorry for not updating in a while, got a new monitor for the computer and all my files somehow got deleted during the transfer so I've had to start all over again.

Julia's POV:

I call the digging company and tell them that Tala wouldn't be in for the next week. Then I just sit by him and make sure he doesn't choke on puke or gets worse or nothing. The medicine I gave him earlier didn't help a bit. And I don't think Tala's even fighting back; I think he wants to die. Tala's always been a bit sort of, distant. Blank. At times he'll just stare into space for ages and nothing can snap him out of it. Believe me I've tried, very often. I asked him once what he's doing when he's staring at nothing. He said that that was his secret and he was going to take it to his grave with him, it was safer for everybody if he did that. And sometimes I've come home and found him fast asleep in the bedroom in the middle of the afternoon with bandage tied wonkily round his arm stained with blood. When Tala wakes up he _cries_. The cold, heartless, arrogant and constantly aloof Tala Valkov openly cries without shame. He doesn't try and hide it because I'd know anyway; he just sits there and allows himself to be hugged and his arm to be properly bandaged. Tala has nightmares, of rape and torture. Experiments and pain, mostly it's off his time before the abbey. When his mother abandoned him with his rapist father, when he was little more than a living skeleton and forced to steal alcohol and food.

Despite all of this, Tala's eyes still hold fire. A bright, eternal flame that lights up his stormy blue eyes and seems like it will never be put out or dampened. And I hope it will still be burning bright as ever, I hope he doesn't give up.

I hope he doesn't die.

I love him more than anyone, even more than Raul. And Tala loves me, but he can't say those words. He always said them to his parents but they never once said them back, they didn't deserve him.

Something's up though. If Tala got poisoned then someone who was close to him must have done it. He let anyone come within 3 feet unless he trusts them completely. And there's only a few people who my lover trusts with his life: Bryan, Ian, Spencer and me. 4 people, 5 if you include Wolborg. None of them would have done this though; they're like even closer than brother. Closer than me and Raul or Tyson and Kai. So who the hell poisoned him? Boris? Voltaire? Someone who used to be loyal to them? Someone totally irrelevant to mine or Tala's past? I have no idea. But Tala does, and I'll find out.

Hopefully I can save him or my life won't be worth living.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tala's pov=

I crack open my eyes after what feels like years of sleeping. There's Julia, right next to me, fast asleep. I shake her gently and she wakes up. "Tala? What's the matter?" she asks fearfully. Shit I don't deserve her. But I can't live without her and I don't want her to be all alone if I die.

"Julia listen." God it even hurts to speak, it's starting. "Y...you know I've been poisoned, but there's, there's an antidote."

"Where?" she demands.

"Y, you know that field I take a short-cut across when I come home from work? Well in the top-right corner there's a brick in the wall that's marked with red paint. It…it comes out. It's got a hole cut out the middle and the antidote's in there. It's the only thing that can stop this."

"Who did this to you?" Julia queries. "Then if you still die because of this then I can find the bastards and kick their heads in."

"It's not important. Just find that antidote. That is if you want to save me, if you don't I wouldn't blame you. I'm an evil, cold-hearted, arrogant git who doesn't deserve to live. And I can't even say those 3 words back to you; how the fuck can you love me?"

"Because you're not the person you show to the rest of the world. Inside you're the total opposite. And I love you for it."

"Thank you."

She kisses me and promises to get the antidote as quick as she possibly could. And I trust her. Then it's all black…

"Tala? C'mon Tal wake up!" Julia? Hold on if I can hear her than that means,

I'm still alive! But that means I'll have to tell her and I don't want to, I just want to forget about it. Otherwise I might just drop my mask and fully break, but I have to tell someone. I want to tell Julia. I don't want to suffer alone anymore; I don't want to be alone again.

"Alright I'm awake! Quit prodding me Julia! It hurts!"

"Sorry Tal. But at least you're alive! Told you I wouldn't let you die! So are you gonna tell me who did this to you?"

"Yes." Woo she looks surprised by my answer, she probably thought she'd have to force it out of me.

"Who?"

"My "Mother". "

"WHAT?"

"My so-called mother. Turns out she was and still is Boris' "Personal acquaintance." Basically she's a whore who he fucks; only he's kept her round longer because apparently the bitch provides a good service. She was there when they poisoned me. And she laughed, my own mother laughed while her only child was poisoned on her orders Julia!"

I can't take it anymore and just burst out sobbing. She hugs me and shh's me and holds me close and tells me it'll be ok. Will it? I don't know and my thoughts turn to the woman who calls herself my mum. But that bitch will be dead soon, she's got terminal cancer. I don't give a fuck. She can go to hell, she stopped being my mother the day she walked out the door. Julia whispers that it'll be ok over and over and I know now it will be.

It will be so long as she's by my side. And there's something I've gotta tell her.

"Julia?"

"Yeah?"

"I... I love you. And I will for now and for always, I promise."

She smiled and I smile back for the first time in what feels like years.

"I love you too Tal. I always have and I always will."

"Good. Now we've got a whole week where we don't have to work. Any ideas?"

A mischievous grin crawls over Julia's face. "Just a couple."

THE END.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW, FLAMES WELCOME.


End file.
